Startle, Oh Sehun!
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Harga diri Oh Sehun, seorang kingka di sekolahnya harus lenyap hanya karena Kim Jongin, seorang murid pindahan yang berani menantangnya./KaiHun Slight! HunHan
1. Prologue

Oh Sehun, seorang Kingka di sebuah sekolah ternama Korea Selatan, Sunhwa High School. Siswa cerdas sekaligus cucu dari pemilik sekolah swasta yang menjadi salah satu namja pujaan siswa maupun siswi lainnya. Pemilik kulit seputih susu, penampilan rapi namun tak pernah ternoda dengan kesan culun, kekayaan serta kepintaran yang ia miliki membuatnya sedikit angkuh dan dingin. Ia dan teman se'geng'nya mempunyai tempat khusus untuk berkumpul. Yang tentu saja, tempat di mana tak diizinkannya orang payah untuk berkunjung. Namanya _Sagacity,_ begitulah mereka sendiri menyebutnya. Segerombol siswa beranggotakan 6 orang, dengan segudang prestasi, beribu pujian, ketenaran, dan menjadi pujaan hampir seluruh penghuni Sunhwa. Tentu saja ketuanya adalah dia serta kekasihnya yang berparas manis dan berbingkai wajah cantik, namja bernama Xiu Luhan.

Namun di balik itu semua, mereka memiliki kebiasaan buruk. Sifat angkuh mereka yang tak bisa dihilangkan membuat mereka sendiri sedikit 'sensitif'. Terutama pada siswa maupun siswi pindahan, termasuk di dalamnya murid tahun pertama. Mereka akan memberi peringatan bahwa jangan pernah sekalipun merasa 'melampaui' hanya jika karena pernah mencetak prestasi kecil. Bahkan mereka tak segan jika harus melancarkan peringatan fisik bagi siapa saja yang termasuk kategori 'sombong' itu. Dan jangan lupakan, bahwa ulah mereka satu itu tak pernah sekalipun bocor pada pihak tinggi sekolah. Jangankan pihak guru maupun pihak kepala dan _staff_, siswa lainnyapun, yang tak pernah diberi detensi tersebut, tak satupun yang mengetahui. Entah bagaimana cara, mungkin sedikit tindakan berlebih.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa pindahan bernama Kim Jongin dapat membuat dunia _Sagacity _sedikit berputar. Jongin yang notabene siswa cerdas dan banyak mencetak prestasi besar, mengundang banyak perhatian penghuni Sunhwa. Terutama Oh Sehun. Bukan ia memuja Kim Jongin, namun justru ia merasa paling terganggu dengan kehadiran namja berbibir sintal itu. Ketenaran serta teriakkan-teriakkan _fangirl-fanboy _yang biasa ia dapat hanya karena berjalan lewat di depan mereka, raib sudah setelah kehadiran Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun dan teman se'geng'nya tidak menyukai suara-suara bising tersebut tentu saja. Hanya saja, mungkin ketenarannya di sekolah itu tak mereka rasakan jika tanpa kericuhan siswa lainnya yang meneriaki nama mereka.

Karena hal itu, _Sagacity_ berencana untuk memberi perhitungan pada Jongin untuk tidak lagi menonjolkan bakat apapun di depan publik. Namun Jongin tak mau dengar. Ia masih akan tetap membanggakan nama sekolah dengan nama dirinya. Hal itu menyebabkan si ketua Oh Sehun bertindak lebih. Ia dan teman se'geng'nya merencanakan untuk berbuat pelecahan pada Jongin agar pria tan itu jera. Namun justru sebaliknya, Kim Jongin bukanlah pemuda yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Ia melakukan tindakan yang berhasil membuat seorang kingka itu hancur. Harga diri seorang Oh Sehun lenyap di tangan Jongin.

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Oh Sehun setelah insiden buruknya dengan Jongin? Apakah ia akan tetap menjadi _Sagacity_ atau malah akan dibuang teman-temannya? Dan bagaimanakah hubungannya dengan Luhan? Apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan Sehun setelah mimpi buruk itu menghancurkan ketenarannya sebagai seorang Kingka?

**Hyun Present...**

**Title : Startle, Oh Sehun!**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight HunHan, ChanBaek, LaySoo**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Rated : T – M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Summary : Harga diri Oh Sehun, seorang kingka di sekolahnya harus lenyap hanya karena Kim Jongin, seorang murid pindahan yang berani menantangnya.  
**

**TBC or End?**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

Ini Hyun bawa chapt. Pertamanya. Tapi Hyun ragu loh kalo yang ini bisa memuaskan(?) reader-nim. Hyun gx nyangka kalo yang review ampe 20 lebih. Biasanya Hyun Cuma dapet paling banyak itu ya 20. Hyun tau diri, Hyun masih amatiran. Cerita di otak Hyun tuh kayaknya bagus(?) tapi Hyun bener-bener susah buat alurnya ke dalam cerita. Ya... jadi gini deh dan ternyata setelah Hyun baca berulang-ulang koq kayaknya chapt ini gx greget(?) gitu yah? Mian nih kalo bener-bener gx memuaskan.. #Slapped

Silahkan baca aja.. Tapi Hyun harap reviewnya gx nurun T_T

* * *

**Title : Startle, Oh Sehun!**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight HunHan, ChanBaek, LaySoo**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Rated : T – M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun present..**

* * *

**Chapt. - 1**

Soal-soal fisika. Jika boleh berkata jujur dan terlalu jujur –sombong- Oh Sehun dapat dengan mudah menyelesaikannya. Bahkan dengan semua ilmu yang ia miliki, ia yakin akan kesuksesannya mengerjakan seluruh soal yang diberikan oleh seluruh tenaga pengajar padanya. Perlu ditekankan dan perlu diingat di sini, seluruh tenaga pengajar, jelas? Secerdas dan sepintar itukah Oh Sehun? Ah, si Albino itu yakin dan justru terlalu yakin akan hal tersebut.

Boleh dikatakan jika pemuda dengan marga Oh itu sama sekali belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapat kesulitan. Otak cerdasnya selalu merespon cepat apa masalah yang tengah dilaluinya. Perihal orang-orang di sekitarnya? Ia mungkin terlalu sadar akan kehadiran mereka yang sama sekali belum pernah membuatnya menyerah. Ia terlalu rajin, hingga hal apapun yang ia kerjakan selalu dibarengi dengan pemikiran optimis. Dan jangan lupakan tentang teman-se'geng'nya. Mereka sama seperti pemuda dengan gelar kingka itu. Hanya yang sedikit membedakan adalah status masing-masing. Bukankah mereka terlalu sempurna?

Misalnya seperti sekarang ini. Hari sudah hampir larut dan para _Sagacity_ itu belum sama sekali menginjakkan kaki mereka di bawah naungan sang matahari di pagi hingga malam nyaris menelan. Terlalu sayang jika membuang waktu dengan bersantai dan menghabiskan uang bahkan ketika waktu istirahat tiba. Mereka dengan riangnya mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah mereka di tempat khusus mereka. Tempat spesial di mana seorang yang payah bahkan tidak diperkenankan menyentuh pintu metal yang membatasi ruang si para 'otak cerdas' dengan siswa umum lainnya itu. Terlalu spesial dan... khusus.

Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, mereka tidak sedang berfikir akan bank soal yang siang tadi disebarkan pada seluruh siswa di kelas mereka. Justru sebaliknya. Dan aneh tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai _Sagacity _sementara kebiasaan mereka berkumpul di base _Sagacity_ hanya untuk bercumbu dengan pasangan masing-masing? Terlalu logis jika dihubungkan dengan materi 'Logika Matematika' yang baru saja mereka pelajari di bab 6. Ya, mereka hanya menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat ajang pemuas selain tempat untuk mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan di rumah.

Hhh.. Orang boleh beranggap bahwa mereka semua berwajah tebal tertutup kedok ketenaran hanya jika karena menyaksikan kegiatan intim mereka saat ini. Tapi percayalah, semua itu merupakan suatu kelebihan. Dan tentu saja, seluruh pekerjaan mereka sudah tuntas sebenarnya, hanya sebagai bentuk 'perayaan' kecil mereka ber-enam mengadakan 'kencan' di tempat yang dikatakan khusus itu untuk melepas penat di kepala.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Lu." Ucap Sehun, si l_eader_ kita. Kemudian kembali mengulum bibir tipis yang mulai memerah milik kekasihnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Hun-ah.." Desah Luhan untuk kepersekian kali. Tangannya bahkan sudah meremas-remas surai brown berkilap Sehun hingga rambut pemuda itu berantakan. Mereka tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah menahan rasa mualnya akan adegan panas mereka sekarang.

"Baekki, apa kita bisa pindah tempat? Kurasa kehadiran kita hanya dijadikan sebagai obat serangga." Kesal Chanyeol menunjuk dua sejoli di sudut sana yang masih terbuai kenikmatan ciuman masing-masing. "Ugh, apa tidak ada lagi yang akan menambah kupu-kupu dalam perutku ini?" Ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan mengusak wajahnya di dada sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Tiang! Sebaiknya kau urusi adikmu yang sudah menegang itu. Kau tahu? Adik kecil, eh ralat. Maksudku adik besarmu sudah meminta Baekkimu segera menuntaskannya." Kini Lay menimpali keluhan Chanyeol. Dirasa gendang telinganya tak bisa lagi menerima respon baik terhadap apa yang keluar dari mulut lebar teman tingginya itu, ia berusaha segera membuatnya diam. Uh mengganggu kegiatannya saja. "Soo_ie.._" Kemudian kembali melumat bibir gemuk Kyungsoo yang sudah sama merahnya seperti Luhan.

Sementara Chanyeol, pemuda itu menatap nyalang ke arah di antara selangkangnya. Lay benar, ia harus meminta Baekhyun menenangkan adik –yang kata Lay besar- kecilnya segera. Tapi, apa Baekhyun akan bersedia? Mungkin dengan sedkit permohonan, "Baekki.. apa kau tak kasihan padanya?"

"Tapi Yeolli-ah.. Kau tahu? Ini masih terlalu sakit. Kecuali kita bertukar posisi. Bagaimana?" Respon Baekhyun manja, ia membenturkan sisi kepalanya dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sih bisa- bisa saja ia melayani Chanyeol, tapi dengan menggodanya sedikit mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan.

"..." Chanyeol diam. Astaga! Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun berada di atasnya. Apa dia bisa mendesahkan nama Baekhyun nanti ketika namja maniak _eyeliner _itu memasukkan miliknya yang kecil. "Hahaha..." Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar tiba-tiba. Ia menoyor kepala mungil kekasihnya hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Hey! Park IDIOT Chanyeol.. Apa maksudmu hah?! Sakit tahu!" Sergah Baekhyun sengit membalas perlakuan Chanyeol dengan memukul kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol kemudian berdiri. Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Chanyeol. Usaha untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang kelewat 'bodoh' itu ternyata sulit juga.

"Heh Tiang! Kurcaci! Apa kalian tak bisa diam?!" Kini Sehun ikut andil dalam peperangan pasangan teraneh itu. Ia menghentikan aktivitas gerahnya bersama Luhan kemudian berdiri lantas membenarkan letak blazernya yang sudah urakan. Entah ada angin darimana ia jadi tak berselera melanjutkan permainannya ke arah yang lebih intim bersama Luhan.

Sehun melirik sekilas teman yang lainnya yang masih bergelut lidah, Lay dan Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Luhan. "Lu, mungkin aku akan segera pulang."

Mendengar itu, Luhan menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengaitkan kancing seragamnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Sehun yang tengah menunggu jawaban. "Baiklah. Tapi.. apa ada yang salah denganmu Hun-ah? Hari ini kau tak asyik." Katanya sambil berusaha menyampirkan syal di lehernya, menutupi tanda keunguan yang ditinggalkan Sehun barusan. Ia mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin hanya lelah. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Uh.. selalu seperti itu. Luhan memang sedikit manja.

"Ya sudah. Tak apa. Aku akan pulang dengan Baekhyun saja." Luhan kembali mengacuhkan Sehun. Ia tak mengambil perhatian pada kekasihnya yang seperti tidak merasa enak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ada yang aneh memang, belum pernah Sehun bersikap sebegitu tega dengan pulang tanpa mengantar Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi. Mungkin Luhan akan merajuk setelah hari ini. "Kita keluar besok malam. Aku janji."

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Lay pada Kyungsoo setelah pemuda berkulit susu itu menutup pintu ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin merasa tak enak badan?"

Sementara pasangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol hanya saling menatap, merasa heran.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Luhan pada akhirnya, membenahi diri lantas memasukkan semua buku yang semula berserakan ke dalam tas ranselnya.

...

...

Brukk..

"Ahh.. Ssshh.."

Tangan Sehun terangkat mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing, karena baru saja terbentur sesuatu yang tegap dan bidang.

"Maaf eumm.."

Tak ingin terlihat seperti yeoja yang baru saja terjatuh kemudian di tangkap seorang pangeran dalam cerita, Sehun segera berdiri dan sedikit membenahi celana kotornya. Alisnya terlihat mengkerut mendengar permintaan maaf dari pemuda itu yang seperti.. tidak mengenalnya?

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun ssi." Kata pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Astaga!

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Tidak sopan sekali anak itu. Tak tahukah orang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu seorang _Sagacity_? Seorang kingka? Cucu dari pemilik sekolah yang sedang ia pijaki? Siswa paling cerdas dan menjadi pujaan di sekolah ini? Seluruh penghuni Sunhwa juga tahu akan hal itu. Benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran.

Sehun segera memacu langkahnya menyusul pria berkulit gelap tadi. Ia tak terima. Ia merasa dilecehkan jika seperti itu. Ia harus memberinya perhitungan bahwa jangan pernah sekali-kali membuat _leader Sagacity_ ini merasa marah. Atau akan berakhir dengan segala cemoohan siswa lainnya atau yang lebih buruk adalah _Drop Out_.

"Hey kau!" Sahut Sehun kemudian menepuk keras pundak pria tadi. Uh, ternyata pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melirik tangan putih Sehun yang mulai mencengkram pundaknya. Kemudian iris malamnya bergerak, menatap Sehun yang tengah balik menatapnya penuh amarah. "Maaf, apa ada yang perlu aku pertanggung jawabkan?"

What the..?

Pertanggung jawabkan katanya? Memangnya Oh Sehun adalah seorang yeoja yang baru saja dihamilinya? Oh astaga! Pemuda itu minta dihajar rupanya.

Sehun menarik pria itu agar berbalik, kemudian ia mendorongnya hingga membentur sisi tembok lorong di sana. Kedua tangan Sehun ditumpukka di sisi kiri dan kanan pemuda itu, memenjarakannya. Sementara, pemuda itu meringis kecil, ia tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak pemuda itu, terkejut akan perlakuan Sehun.

"Dengar bodoh! Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa kau?" Jawab pria tan itu dengan gestur wajah yang jelas merasa terganggu. Apa-apaan orang ini? Apa karena hal sepele tadi lantas pria bernama Oh Sehun itu harus memendam benci padanya? Tapi bukankah tadi ia sudah meminta maaf? Ck, berlebihan.

"Jika kau ingin tenang bersekolah di sini, kau tidak diperkenankan sekalipun untuk membuatku marah, mengerti?!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Jawab pria itu sengit. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Sehun mendengus kasar. Tangannya mengepal kemudian meninju tembok di sisi kanan pria itu. "Oh.. apa kau ini murid pindahan? Sekalian saja, kau harus tau hal ini bodoh. Dengar baik-baik, jangan pernah sekalipun kau membuatku marah, aku _Sagacity. _Kau juga tak diperkenankan untuk berbangga diri dengan menunjukkan segala kemampuan bodohmu. Dan satu lagi! Jangan pernah kau membuka mulut embermu pada semua orang jika aku pernah berbuat seperti ini padamu. Atau kau harus berurusan langsung dengan para _Sagacity_. Kau mengerti?"

"Ck, Sagacity? Memang apa bagusnya? Apa kalian segerombol siswa yang selalu berbuat perhitungan seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang? Hanya karena masalah kecil?"

Oh God! Sehun semakin menggeram marah. Ia mencengkram rahang pria itu kuat kemudian berkata lagi, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Siapa sebenarnya kami, kau akan tau sendiri. Bisa dipastikan, setelah kau tahu siapa aku dan siapa itu para _Sagacity_, kau takkan pernah berani bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan sepuluh meter di depan kami."

Mendengar penuturan Sehun yang penuh akan pembanggaan diri, pria itu segera menapik kasar tangan Sehun. Ia muak mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia menyumpali mulut dengan bibir tipir Oh Sehun dengan sepatu miliknya. Ia bahkan baru menginjakkan kaki disini kurang dari sepuluh menit dan ia harus berurusan dengan pemuda kurang ajar semenyebalkan Oh Sehun. Ah, mungkin sebagai jalannya ospek pertama, cobaan sebagai siswa pindahan. Ok, pria itu tak lagi menimpali, malas untuk meladeni ocehan memuakkan si pemuda yang katanya _Sagacity_ ini.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Diam berarti persetujuan. Sehun segera melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kelas, tidak ingin terlambat dengan rencananya memberi kejutan pada Luhan. Ia menyentuh kulit pipinya yang terasa mengendur, memacu amarahnya di pagi hari ternyata semakin mempercepat penuaan pada wajahnya saja. Ah, ia harus pintar-pintar mengendalikan emosi mulai sekarang.

Sementara, pria tan itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tak menyangka ternyata ada juga orang sememuakkan Oh Sehun di dunia ini. Tangannya terangkat, memegangi bagian di mana tangan putih mulus itu dengan lancang mencengkram kulit wajah tampannya tadi. Sakit juga. Pemuda itu menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum meremehkan kemudian melangkah pergi. Ia lupa, ia harus menemui kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Tapi letak ruangannyapun ia tidak tahu. Ingat, ia harus bersikap lebih ramah lagi terhadap yang lain atau akan ia temui lagi siswa semenyebalkan Oh Sehun.

"Lumayan. Kau harus lebih bersabar Kim Jongin."

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

Q : Gx ada Taoris kah ntar disini?

A : Aduh maaf nih. Gx ada. Paling Cuma selingan doang. Tadinya Hyun juga mau masukin Kris di geng(?)nya Sehun trus pacarnya itu Tao. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, masa Kris jadi anak buahnya Sehun? Gx keren dong..

Q : uke Sehun kan?

A : kalo ama Kai, Uke!Sehun. Tapi kalo ama Luhan, Sehun jadi seme. Gx apa kan?

Q : apa harga diri Sehun hancur gara-gara Jongin ngambil keperjakaannya?

A : aduh.. gimana yah.. eumm.. yaa gitu deh

Q : Baiknya Luhan gimana ya?

A : Mungkin(?) putus.

Ada yang review : "**yg kaya gini nih yg bikin prustasi awal'a keren eh di tengah jalan di putusin."**

**Tenang aja.. hyun gx bakalan nelantarin ff kalo yang review terus tambah alias gx menurun. Jadi hyun harap reader-nim bisa dengan senang hati(?) ninggalin jejak di tiap **

* * *

**Big Thank's to :**

**DragonPanda21; miszshanty05; alcici349; BaixianGurls; daddykaimommysehun; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; sayakanoicinoe; ariesnim; ; .9809; KaiHunnieEXO; rainrhainyrianarhianie; kahunxo; kireimozaku; ; jung yeojin; polarlight03; suyanq; ; AnjarW; LM90; jongintan; hunjong; mixing; xxx; Digichan-chan; nin nina; asdindas**

**Review again?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Startle, Oh Sehun!**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight HunHan, ChanBaek, LaySoo**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Rated : T – M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun present..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Dari mana?"

"Kyungnam. Aku dengar dia sangat pintar dan... katanya banyak mencetak prestasi akademik juga _non_-akademik." Lay menjawab santai. Ia bersandar di kursi minimalis itu sambil bersidekap, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Sebagai netizen aktif, dia bersama kekasihnya tahu hampir seluruh informasi di negaranya tentu saja.

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan dan mengabaikan seorang yeoja yang tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya karena dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia bukanlah anak bodoh yang tidak peka terhadap apa yang baru saja teman-temannya bicarakan. Pria yang pagi tadi menabraknya pasti orang yang dimaksud Lay.

"_Oppa_.. Kau akan membantuku bukan?" Tanya Jung Krystal, _yeoja_ yang baru saja merelakan tabungan bulanannya hanya untuk membelikan Sehun coklat mahal sebagai imbalan telah mau membantunya menyelesaikan tugas kimia.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyumpahi _yeoja_ bersurai _dark brown_ itu. Sudah beruntung ia mengizinkan Sehun membantunya, tentu saja atas dasar menjaga nama baik _Sagacity_. Tapi, bisakah Jung Krystal tak bermanja-manja seperti tadi? Ewh.. menjijikan. Luhan meninju sedikit bahu kekasihnya ketika si _yeoja_ dengan julukan _Princess of Fashion_ itu hendak menepuk pergelangan tangan Sehun. Perlu diingat bahwa di sini tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Oh Sehun selain Xiu Luhan. Selain Xiu Luhan, titik.

"Waktu kalian hanya tinggal lima belas menit." Kata Luhan sambil mendelik. Ia sungguh muak melihat adegan mesra tutor sebaya itu. Apalagi jika melihat kenyataan bahwa seorang kingka miliknya itu sering dipasang-pasangkan dengan queenka lainnya seperti Jung Krysal ini.

Sehun menatap Luhan geli. Pria mungil itu cemburu rupanya. Ia berfikir jika ia melakukan hal lebih mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau hanya perlu mencari molaritas larutan yang akan dititrasi saja." Ucap Sehun menerangkan. Tangan putihnya bergerak nakal memegangi tangan Krystal yang baru saja akan menuliskan pekerjaannya.

"Waktu kalian habis. Nona Jung, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu!" Titah Luhan tegas. Dengan kasar ia merebut bolpoint di tangan Krystal dan menyelipkannya ke dalam buku tugas _yeoja_ itu, kemudian melipatnya. Ia menggebrak meja dengan seluruh buku Krystal di tangannya. _Yeoja_ itupun pergi dengan tergesa setelah membungkuk seraya menggumamkan kata maaf. Memangnya siapa yang salah di sini?

"Tuan Xi, bisa tenang sedikit?" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi. Merasa terganggu akan keributan kecil pasangan kekasih itu, ia menatap Luhan tajam.

"Hun-ah, kau harus membayarnya nanti." Desis Luhan pada akhirnya yang hanya dibalas senyum kemenangan dari sang kekasih.

"Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu. Tenang saja, mau berapa ronde? Hmm?" Ucap Sehun sedikit berbisik kemudian meniup-niup leher jenjang Luhan. Sementara pemuda rusa itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap risih Sehun di sampingnya.

"Ingat? Ini masih di tempat umum!" Interupsi Baekhyun.

"Ok, ok. Kira-kira akan ditempatkan di kelas mana anak itu?" Tanyanya seraya menjauhkan diri dari Luhan.

"Di mana lagi?" Jawab Chanyeol mantap. Ia yang baru saja kembali dari meja pesan segera mengambil tempat tepat di samping Baekhyun dan menenggak sodanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia memainkan smartphonenya sementara otaknya masih mencerna hal apa yang akan terjadi jika pemuda yang tadi pagi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya secara luar biasa, akan berada di kelasnya. Sungguh. Ini membuatnya sangat terganggu tentu saja. Jika ia berfikir dirinya akan dikalahkan begitu saja oleh orang baru itu, maka 'tidak' adalah jawaban mutlak akan hal tersebut. Namun entah mengapa insting cerdasnya tak berkata demikian. Ia takut popularitasnya akan direbut pria gelap tadi jika yang dikatakan Lay benar adanya.

Dan tak disangka, Oh Sehun tak sesantai di hari-hari biasa. Pagi ini setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan guru pembimbingnya masuk bersama seorang pemuda yang pernah sekali dilihatnya di pagi ini juga, ia tak bisa bertingkah seperti biasa. Ia terus saja menatap tajam melalui ekor matanya kearah bangku tepat di sampingnya, tempat di mana murid pindahan yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri kemudian duduk di tempat itu sambil terus menatapnya juga. Risih sebenarnya, tapi bukankah hal tersebut dibuatnya sendiri? Kim Jongin, siswa baru itu hanya menatapnya biasa bukan? Apa yang salah?

Lay melihatnya. Ia tahu betul sifat Sehun yang tidak pernah ingin dikalahkan orang lain. Entah karena apa. Tapi sepertinya ia harus segera memberi peringatan kepada pemuda yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya, atau tugas fisikanya tak akan mendapat bantuan sukarela.

"Peraturan pertama yang harus kau ingat, jangan pernah menunjukkan bakat apapun di sekolah ini, mengerti?" Ucap Lay setengah berbisik. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin sinis.

Entah apa artinya. Namun Jongin merespon cepat apa yang baru saja menjadi peraturan pertamanya perihal prestasi itu dengan tertawa renyah. Ia tak ingin menanggapi pernyataan tersebut yang sudah sempat didengarnya tadi pagi dengan serius. Ia murid baru di sini. Sedikit melanggar, tak masalah bukan? Konsekuensi yang ia terima tak akan terlalu berat kalau-kalau ia melakukan kesalahan. Toh ia bisa mengajukan pembelaan atas dasar 'belum mengenal'. Dan masalah pertarungan mata dengan pemuda berkuit putih nyaris pucat itu, ia anggap sebagai peringatan tambahan dari ancaman tadi pagi juga. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini yang pasti akan menghambat aktivitas belajarnya. Peraturan geng sekolahan, itu biasa terjadi di kalangan murid menengah. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan mencetak prestasi? Itu membanggakan bukan?

...

"_Sagacity eoh_?" Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba ketika mereka memasuki jam istirahat. Ia menatap Lay dengan senyum remehnya dan mendesis tak suka. Cih, punya teman geng saja sudah bangga, bagaimana jadinya jika para _Sagacity _itu menjadi pemimpin negara?

Jongin segera beranjak, menghiraukan Lay yang balik menatapnya tajam setelah berhasil merubah reaksi terkejutnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Pria gelap itu menghampiri meja Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau _Physics Olimpiad_? April mendatang?" Tanya Jongin segera mengambil duduk di depan meja pasangan kekasih itu. Ia berniat mengajak Sehun, namja dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tingginya selangit itu bersaing. Mungkin dengan jalan pembuktian seperti ini ia dapat menunjukkan haknya dalam mencetak prestasi.

"Astaga! Kau menantangnya eoh?" Luhan menjawab. Ia terkejut dengan pria itu yang tiba-tiba dengan tidak tahu dirinya berkata demikian. Siapa dia? Murid baru beberapa jam lalu kan?

Sedangkan Sehun menanggapinya dengan menatap Jongin sinis. Ia mengerti, Jongin ingin mengajaknya bertaruh. Ternyata apa yang dikhawatirkannya mungkin akan benar-benar terjadi. Ia menatap Luhan sebentar. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat ragu. Tapi dengan seluruh prestasi yang telah ia capai sebelumnya, bahkan ia telah meraih kemenangannya di olimpiade internasional pengetahuan alam meski hanya mendapat juara dua di bawah Amerika, siapa yang tidak yakin akan keberhasilannya kali ini?

"Terima saja Sehunna." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan sembari menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Terkadang ia merasa sangat takut jika orang seperti Kim Jongin ini akan menjadi seperti temannya dulu yang mengalahkannya ketika masih di bangku _Junior High School_. Masa lalunya bukanlah hal yang akan ia ingat, namun ketakutan terbesarnya itulah yang membuat otaknya otomatis mengulang kilasan menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Dan keluarga bukanlah hal mutlak akan kebahagiaannya di waktu lalu. Ia tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan kasar lagi dari orang tuanya yang pernah suatu hari memukulinya hingga menguncinya di ruangan pengap dan gelap hanya karena hasil ulangannya lebih rendah dari satu teman sekelasnya kala itu. Keluarganya menuntut keras akan prestasi besar yang harus diraihnya. Untuk itu ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melangkahinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau menantangku? Terserah apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi setelah kau mendapat kekalahanmu, kau tak diizinkan menginjakkan kakimu di atas podium lomba, dan bahkan hanya sekedar mengajukan diri untuk mengerjakan tugasmu di depan kelas, kau tak harus melakukannya. Bagaimana?" Tantang Sehun lebih sengit lagi. Ia berhasil menutup kekhawatirannya akan kekalahan yang seandainya ia dapat kali ini dengan kembali berkata sombong. Tangannya menghentak meja kemudian menarik Luhan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Jongin yang masih memamerkan senyum mengejeknya.

"Semoga kau betah di sini, Jongin ssi." Suara Lay menginterupsi Jongin hingga pemuda tan itu balik menatapnya tajam. Lay tahu dan ia sangat yakin. Jika sudah seperti itu, Kim Jongin tak akan lama bersekolah di sini. Karena.. karena dia sudah berani berurusan dengan _Sagacity._

Lay pun segera beranjak pergi, menemui kekasihnya Kyungsoo di kelas sebelah.

"Sekarang siapa yang tak berani saling berhadapan? Sepuluh meter? Dan barusan, aku tepat menatap orang itu bukan? Hah, dasar bocah." Gumam Jongin mengingat kata-kata memuakkan Sehun pagi tadi.

...

"Kau tak memakannya?"

"..."

"Hunna.."

"..."

"Sehunna.."

Sehun masih tak mengindahkan panggilan Luhan. Ia hanya menatap _spagetty _di piringnya sambil mengaduknya acak.

"Oh Sehun!" Bentak Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia menarik dagu kekasihnya agar menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sehun hingga membuatnya melamun seperti itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya.." Sehun kembali memandangi piring di depannya.

"Hanya?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika aku kalah di olimpiade nanti." Katanya lirih dan kembali mengaduk makanan yang tak lagi akan dimakannya.

"Hahaha... Kau takut si Kim gelap Jongin itu? Ayolah Sehunna.. kau tak sedang bercanda bukan?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Jika mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Luhan, benar juga. Hal yang konyol jika ia mengkhawatirkan kegagalannya melawan siswa baru itu, karena pada kenyataannya tak satupun lomba akademik yang pernah ia ikuti, mendapat peringkat di bawah tiga.

"Sudahlah Hunna.. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku yakin kau akan mengalahkannya. Kau tak menganggap seluruh prestasimu sebagai bualan kan? Apa kau meragukan kemampuanmu?" Ucap Luhan bijak. Ia masih tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Sehun yang mustahil terjadi. Yah, seperti kalah melawan Kim Jongin itu, tidak mungkin bukan?

"Oi, kalian tak menunggu kami eoh?" Ujar Chanyeol yang baru saja datang bersama kekasihnya juga Lay dan Kyungsoo. Mereka ikut mendudukan diri di meja kantin itu dan menatap Sehun serempak.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu? Apa kau takut akan tantangan murid baru di kelasmu?" Celetuk Baekhyun yang berhasil mendapat _deathglare_ dari Luhan. Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda karena baru saja mendapat kabar dari Lay bahwa murid baru bernama Kim Jongin itu sudah berani menantang Sehun, sang leader _Sagacity_ ini. Tapi, setelah mendapat respon dari Luhan, sepertinya leluconnya tadi tepat sasaran.

"Kau benar-benar takut?" Kini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Alisnya mengkerut bingung karena sedari tadi ia perhatikan, Sehun sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membalas kata-kata mengejek Baekhyun.

"Soo_ie_, dia hanya sedikit khawatir saja." Lay menjawab. Ia mengerti bagaimana Sehun merasakannya. Pertarungan mata dengan Jongin di kelas tadi, ia sudah bisa menangkap jelas bagaimana reaksi berlebihan Sehun yang seperti bersikap waspada akan kehadiran murid baru itu. Memang benar, Sehun sendiri tak pernah mendapat kekalahan di ajang olimpiade apapun di luar fisik. Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, siapa yang takut si kulit gelap itu? Aku hanya sedikit bingung mengerjakan soal matematika tadi." Kata Sehun yang hanya semakin membuat teman-temannya berjengit tak percaya. Bingung mengerjakan soal matematika? Sampai kapanpun mereka yang mendengar hal itu tak akan percaya bahwa seorang Oh Sehun tak mampu menyelesaikannya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak. Ia terkejut ketika pria yang semula duduk di sampingnya itu pergi begitu saja.

"Sudahlah. Dia perlu waktu sendiri." Ucap Luhan dan kembali meneruskan acara makannya. Lain hal dengan keempat temannya yang hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti.

...

Sehun masih menatapi langit berwarna kuning nyaris jingga itu dari ventilasi ruangan. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi. Sejujurnya ia tak sedang bersantai dengan menikmati pemandangan sore ini. Namun ia masih berfikir keras, bagaimana usaha yang akan ia lakukan jikalau Jongin benar-benar mengalahkannya di meja panas nanti.

"Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan seduktif tepat di telinga Sehun. Ia sama merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda tinggi itu kemudian memeluknya dari samping.

"Lu, jangan sekarang." Sehun mengerti. Ia tahu Luhan ingin bersenang-senang sekarang. Tapi ayolah, Sehun tidak sedang dalam mood baik hari ini. Dan itu semua berkat makhluk pindahan berkulit gelap bernama Kim Jongin. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar kemudian mendudukkan diri. Ia memeluk lutut dengan fokusnya mengarah ke depan.

"Lu maaf, tapi aku rasa hari ini aku tidak bisa keluar."

Luhan ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Mendengar hal tadi membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Sehun membatalkan acara nonton mereka? Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan, nada bicaranya mulai berubah karena merasa kecewa. Ia berkata datar dan menatap kekasihnya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Ku rasa kau tahu sendiri sebabnya." Ia berbalik menatap Luhan. Menarik tengkuk kekasihnya kemudian mulai melumat bibir tipis itu. Namun Luhan sendiri tak terima, ia segera mendorong Sehun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja.

"Kau sebut ini sebagai kejutan? Yah, aku mengerti. Kau memberiku dua tiket nonton dan dua batang coklat swiss yang mahal, oh dan juga kau memberikan coklat pemberian Krystal padaku. Aku masih belum terlalu terkejut dengan hal itu. Tapi aku benar-benra terkejut setelah kau memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara nonton kita. Kau benar-benar hebat Sehun-ah."

"Dengar dulu Lu, aku-"

"Dan semua itu hanya karena kau merasa takut akan tantangan yang diberikan si Kim Jongin itu? Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas kejutannya!"

Luhan hendak berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun, ketika pintu ruangan _Sagacity_ itu terbuka dan seseorang yang tak mempunyai hak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu muncul di balik pintu. Kim Jongin kembali tersenyum meremehkan, saat didapatinya wajah pucat Luhan yang berhenti melangkah karena terhalangi olehnya. Sehun mendongak, ia amat terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin di tempat ini. Siapa yang mengizinkan orang itu masuk?

"Kenapa berhenti? Padahal kalian berdua manis sekali lho!"

Sehun ikut berdiri. Ia menarik Luhan mendekat dan menatap Jongin bahaya. Jangan sampai. Jangan pernah sampai seorangpun tahu akan hubungan biseksnya dengan Luhan.

"Kau melihatnya?!"

"Dan sayangnya ponsel zaman sekarang sudah semakin canggih ya? Lihat, kalian nampak jelas. Oh ya ampun, bibir tipis kalian hampir saling melumat. Luhan, kenapa kau menghentikannya?" Kata Jongin _sing a song_. Ia memamerkan gambar dari ponselnya yang tengah memutar ulang rekaman yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Hapus atau kau hanya akan menempati sekolah ini satu hari saja?!" Gertak Sehun setegas mungkin. Ia tidak ingin video itu sampai jatuh di tangan pihak lain. Atau riwayat ketenarannya berakhir sampai di sini, dan yang lebih parah.. pengucilan dari keluarganya?

"Lakukan jika kau bisa. Tapi.. semoga harimu menyenangkan." Jongin hendak berbalik pergi sebelum, "Dan satu lagi, eumm.. kalau aku memenangkan olimpiade itu atau setidaknya peringkatku berada di atasmu, kau harus mengakui bahwa kau kalah dan melepas kedok yang menutupi kebusukanmu ini. Deal." Jongin segera pergi dengan seringaian bertengger manis di bibir gemuknya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian pemuda itu penuh emosi. Tangan Sehun terkepal kuat hingga mau tak mau membuat Luhan yang mengetahuinya segera berbalik menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia tak jadi merajuk.

"Maaf Hunna. Aku mengerti." Ucap Luhan. Ia mengamit lengan Sehun dan membawanya duduk di kursi belajar yang seharusnya di tempati pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Biarkan saja dia. Besok kita beri dia pelajaran." Kata Luhan menenangkan. Ia balik menciumi bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Sementara Sehun tak sama sekali membalas ciuman Luhan. Ia diam saja dan mengizinkan Luhan mendominasi kali ini. Pikirannya tengah kacau. Tak disangka akan ada orang yang bisa berbuat sedemikian berani terhadapnya setelah dua tahun ini ia memegang pusat ketenaran di sekolahnya.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

Mianhae; Gomennasai; I'm So sorry; Maafin Hyun, update nya telat super banget.. #DeepBow

Maafin Hyun! Pokoknya maafin, Sebenernya ni chapt udah ada dari minggu-minggu lalu, tapi dikarenakan acara Study Tour, Hyun jadi gx ada waktu buat publish.

Trus maafin Hyun lagi, Hyun gx bisa bales review satu-satu. Yah.. dikarenakan Hyun juga publish ni chapter sambil curi-curi(2) waktu di kala kesibukkan Hyun yang segudangnya minta di jejelin Sehun #lebaymodeOn(?) Oh tapi rasanya Hyun gx bisa tinggalin reader yang nanya gini : "Kingka apaan ya?"

Okeh Hyun jelasin. Kingka itu sebutan untuk siswa laki-laki paling terkenal di sekolah-sekolah korea.

Big Thank's to : **SehunBubbleTea1294; suyanq; Mr. Jongin albino; ixolucky; miszshanty05; BaixianGurls; AnjarW; Odult Maniac; InfinitelyLove; ; daddykaimommysehun; KaiHunnieEXO; xohunte; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; Dugundugun; Lee TaeRin; nin nina; rainrhainyrianarhianie; Unicorn Try; ; May Angelf; kireimozaku; kahunxo; ; Sapphire Zells; gdtop; gembel; js; dhee; sayakanoicinoe; HyunRa; azloef; estrimusic012; cha yoori; DragonPanda21; HealerXing; Shintaindahveren**

Terimakasih, reviewnya lumayan ya? Oke deh review lagi aja. Hyun udah keburu dipanggil nih ama yang maha kuasa(?) buat ngerjain tugas-tugasnya.


End file.
